Xara
Appearance She is tall, thin and wiry, with an almost skeletal appearance to her armour, which is also etched with stylised depictions of intertwined lightning bolts. Even her spines have been altered, also shaped to look like large, jagged lightning bolts. Her swords are held in an X-shaped sheath on her back, where she can easily draw them over her shoulder. Personality Xara considers herself a warrior, plain and simple. She prides herself in her ability to fight, practicing day after day, and reading any books she can find on warfare, strategy, and combat tactics in her spare time. She sees little point in talking during a fight, and since she spends so much time fighting, or learning to fight, she doesn’t talk much to anyone. When she fights, she fights to win. Time has mellowed her, however, and after tasting the harsh realities of the outside world, she’s come to realise that the goals she’d been so devoted to are hollow and meaningless. Skills and Abilities Xara has taken to using a pair of long, thinly-curved swords with razor-sharp, notched blades. She also carries a set of ten throwing knives – retrieved during the Wreck the Halls assignment – called The Talons, which have a special ability: by holding one, she can teleport any number of the others into her hand as well. Relationships * Kat - considers her both a friend and a rival. * Cao - although she doesn't know him well, she respects his combat prowess. * Glass - she loves him, plain and simple. * "The Rival" - her mother's decision to largely disassociate herself from the Brotherhood was a massive influence on Xara's own choice to join the Rebellion. * Palma - one of the few beings in the universe that Xara truly admires, the school nurse proved to be one of her biggest inspirations. Bio: Her ferocity and generally hostile attitude hasn’t earned her any friends, and her skill in combat has gained her more than a few enemies. Recent events have softened her, though. After meeting a fellow Chain Lightning Rahkshi named Glass, she began to open up more, being friendlier, making jokes. This became even more obvious when Glass brought her an injured Shallows Cat kitten that he named Sand, who she quickly came to adore. At the same time, though, she is more driven than ever to become powerful, especially after the hapless nerd Exxan became a level three before her. Now that she too has leveled, she is more driven than ever to become ever more powerful. She eventually achieved her life-long goal - being the school's best fighter - but realised how empty a dream this was, as everyone was scared of her, instead of respecting her as she'd hoped. She confided in Glass about her concerns, and the two began to spend more time together, until Xara joined up with a group of escapees and fled the school, Glass opting to stay behind. However, fate had other plans in store for her. Caught up in a mission to bring in a group of rogue rahks, she was separated from the other rebels. Despite searching for days, she could find no sign of them, and with nowhere else to go, returned to Corpus Rahkshi. Quotes: * "We're Rahkshi! We're not supposed to care about the consequences. We're just supposed to fight and kill and destroy. That's what I do: I fight people, hurt people.... and I'm good at it." - To Glass. * "One of the higher Rahks you should watch out for is Xara. She has no value for the life of anyone and would gladly kill you if you happen to bump into her the wrong way." - Vaalku, spreading lies. * "I don't even know who half of you people are..." - Xara's meets the Rebellion. * "I spent my whole life - however short a time that's been - chasing one goal. And when I reached it, I realised just how stupid and petty a goal it was, and how important the things I already had were." Trivia: * Xara x Glass was officially the game's first ship. Category:Rahkshi Category:Characters Category:Students Category:The Rebellion